just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukitsuki Asaka/Plot (SB)
This page outlines Yukitsuki's actions in the Silver Blizzard timeline. Background After the events of Fragment's Note (notably, the "Yukitsuki Incident" and Miu's erasure), Yukitsuki begins to feel regretful whenever she even interacts with Yukiha Tenjo or the others. As a result, when her school starts offering a study abroad program, she enters it and travels to the United States as a transfer student. Act I: A Mirror On her first day as a transfer student, Yukitsuki enters her class, gives a quick introduction, and sits down at a desk a couple rows behind Bobby Topalis and Sherman Tendo. After homeroom ends, a crowd of students, including Nick Collins, start bombarding her with various questions, overwhelming her. Before the situation goes out of control, however, Ethan Hsu persuades the mob to back off by encouraging them to think about things from her perspective. Intrigued by Ethan and his kindness, Yukitsuki approaches him and thanks him as he is leaving the class with his friends. Ethan introduces his present friends - Bobby, Sherman, Matthew Wang, and Howard Lewis - and helps show her where her next class is. That afternoon, after classes end, Yukitsuki wanders around the school campus and stumbles upon a secluded grove. She decides that it would be a nice place to eat and reflect on her past, and plans on doing so the following day. Yukitsuki gets up early the next morning to cook lunch for herself. At lunchtime, she quickly returns to the grove and settles down, but is interrupted when Bobby shows up. He explains that the grove was his friend group's usual lunch spot; as such, they would always meet there. The two chat a bit until Ethan and Matthew arrive. Matthew starts whispering into Bobby's ear, but accidentally gets too excited and raises his voice. Howard arrives with his and Matthew's food, and they start bickering over stupid things. Their antics remind Yukitsuki of some friends in Japan, once again putting her in a nostalgic mood. Sherman appears with his and Bobby's food. Bobby asks Yukitsuki if he could try her cooking and is pleasantly surprised, much to Sherman's (mock) exasperation. Ella Walker, the last member of the group, arrives, introduces herself, and tells Yukitsuki to notify her if the others start causing her trouble. Yukitsuki insists that they're not being troublesome, remarking that their attitude is quite reminiscent of her friends at home. Sometime during school that same day, Yukitsuki twists her ankle and has trouble walking. After school, she sits down on a bench and ponders for a few minutes before considering calling a taxi home; coincidentally, Sherman and Bobby show up right before she does. Sherman offers to bike back to the Topalis household, grab a car, and drive her to her home; before Yukitsuki can protest, he hops on his bike and rides off. While he is gone, Bobby takes a seat on the bench. Yukitsuki explains to him that because she lives alone, she has no one else to call, and states that this was partially thanks to the apathy of Yukitsuki's parents, who pretty much provided her with the money and told her to figure it out herself. Bobby tries to ask Yukitsuki about Japan, and she talks a little about it before promptly quieting down. Noticing how tired Yukitsuki looks, Bobby asks whether she is okay; Yukitsuki replies that she had been up early making her lunch. After a moment of silence due to the atmosphere growing heavy, Yukitsuki notices an expression of trappedness in Bobby's face and asks him about it. As before, Bobby states that he just has a lot on his mind, but Yukitsuki dismisses this statement, arguing that his expression is not one of thought, but of paranoia. She then tries to reassure him, informing him that she'd always be open to chat about it. Sherman arrives quickly and they head off. Yukitsuki falls asleep in the car, but is woken up when they arrive. She tries to walk back to her room but is unable to due to her injury; after some prodding from Sherman, Bobby offers to help her walk back. Once again, Yukitsuki demonstrates her uncanny ability to notice people's thoughts and asks Bobby what he's thinking about; he replies 'silence', and she remarks that silence can be quite helpful, especially for a jumbled mind. Once they get to her room, Bobby offers to bring the others to her place sometime so they could cook for her, just to make her life a little easier. Yukitsuki shoots him a quick smile and comments that it would be a good idea; with that, he leaves. As Yukitsuki wraps ice around her hurt ankle, she begins to reflect on what she observed in Bobby; notably, the fact that there's something hidden that's seriously troubling him. At night, Yukitsuki goes to the rooftop of her hotel to reflect. In doing so, she notices Bobby wandering around on the ground, looking like a lost child; she quickly intercepts him and offers to make him some tea to help him calm down. She tries to simultaneously console him without prying into his problems. The mentally exhausted Bobby quickly falls asleep on her couch. Yukitsuki slides a pillow behind his head and gently places a blanket around his slumbering form before heading to sleep herself. The following morning, Yukitsuki wakes up early and takes a quick shower before heading to her apartment's living room to check on Bobby. She finds the blanket folded up (albeit slightly messily) and a quick note of thanks where he used to be. Somewhat concerned by his sudden leave, she reminds herself to check on him when the weekend ends and school begins again. That Monday, a new student named Ayame Ootori transfers into the school. While Matthew and the others talk with Ayame, Yukitsuki tries to communicate with Bobby through glances, but he is unable to understand her messages. Category:Randompedia